


You call this meditation?

by Darnia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnia/pseuds/Darnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam pranks Dean and Castiel, true to form, is completely oblivious...</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I was just saying that we accept families of all types in this class. Will it be just you two today or.. ?”</p>
  <p> Dean is just starting to realize exactly what kind of class this is, but before he can make an excuse and drag Cas out of there, the angel is already declaring, “No, it will just be Dean and myself today. Our other partner is at the library.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	You call this meditation?

Dean is definitely gonna kill Sam. As soon as he and Cas get out of this, he is gonna find Sam and murder him. He listens to Cas' gasping breaths and mumbles, “I've got you Cas,” while screaming on the inside. This is all Sam's fault, and Dean is going to kill him.

 

It started with a completely normal case. A few suspicious murders had brought him, Sam and Cas to Aurora, Nebraska to investigate what looked like a possible shifter. They were all sitting in their hotel room while Sam looked up their prime suspect.

“Oh here, I found where she works. She teaches-” Sam stopped suddenly, a strange look on his face.

“What?” Dean asked in concern.

After a pause, Sam looks up from his screen and grins at Dean. “Sorry, uh, she teaches... a meditation class at the local community centre. I'm gonna head to the library to do a bit of research, make sure this is a shifter we're after. You two should go take her 2:30 class to check her out, see if you can get a video of her on your phone to check her eyes.”

Dean thinks that Sam might be keeping something from him, but he meets Dean's gaze without a trace of deception in his eyes, so Dean reluctantly agrees to go with Cas to this Janet Dawson's meditation class.

When they arrive at the community centre, they stop at the front desk to ask where Janet's class is being held, and the woman seated there looks up at him from the magazine she's reading, then glances over at Cas. A faint blush creeps into her cheeks and she starts stammering. Dean's used to women losing composure around him, and gives her an encouraging grin, allowing her to blurt out directions to the room. He thanks her warmly, and heads off in the direction she indicated, Cas trailing after him.

There's a few women standing in a knot in the corridor outside the room as Dean and Cas walk up, and once it's clear that they're intending to go into the same class, the women start whispering amongst themselves. Dean shrugs, figuring not many men in this town take meditation classes. He glances over at Cas, who is unsurprisingly oblivious to the whispers. Cas slips into the room ahead of him, while Dean's eye is caught by the group of women as he realizes that most of them are noticeably pregnant. He shrugs, figuring meditation is probably a good class for a pregnant chick to take before she has the baby and really needs the calm energy. He continues on into the room and sees that Cas has already approached the woman who, judging by the picture that Sam showed them before they left, must be Janet. He walks over to join them.

“Here is my partner, Dean,” Cas introduces him as Dean takes a quick glance around the room. It's got rows of pink and purple yoga mats laid out neatly, with a big purple exercise ball set on each one. He also notices that there's another knot of people standing at the other end of the room, and they're all men. He quirks an eyebrow at that, then realizes that Janet has just asked him a question.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” he asks politely.

“I was just saying that we accept families of all types in this class. Will it be just you two today or will the mother be joining you as well?”

Dean is just starting to realize exactly what kind of class this is, but before he can make an excuse and drag Cas out of there, the angel is already declaring, “No, it will just be Dean and myself today. Our other partner is at the library.”

Janet is grinning at them. “Well, I'm just so pleased to have you here with us. We're just about to begin – pick a spot and get comfortable.”

 

And this is how Dean found himself sitting on a pink yoga mat surrounded by pregnant women and supportive men, with Cas sitting between his legs.

“Dean,” Cas turned his head and whispered, “what is 'lamaze'?”

Dean is definitely going to kill Sam.


End file.
